Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust
by Wittyheroine
Summary: A/U. Regina didn't succeed with her plan. But when Regina escapes her prison intent on revenge, Snow and Charming make a deal with a cunning pirate by the name of Hook to keep their daughter safe. EmmaxHook
1. The Deal

_Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust _

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. _

_A/U. Regina didn't succeed with her plan. But when Regina escapes her prison intent on revenge, Snow and Charming make a deal with a cunning pirate by the name of Hook to keep their daughter safe. EmmaxHook _

The council had been called in the dead of night so as not to alert the princess what was happening. The only thing lighting the way of the seven dwarves was the shimmering glow of the blue fairy. "I don't like it," said Happy with a frown, "it is wrong lying to the Princess like this. She's our friend."

Grumpy whirled around and glared at his fellow dwarf. "She's Snows daughter. We do what we can to protect her, even if it means lying to her face."

"But I think it would be better if-"

"Shhh!" the Blue Fairy hissed, startling them all. "Quiet! You never know who might be listening. Now come."

She flew just a little bit ahead of them. They followed, until finally they reached the old cabin where they used to live before becoming part of the palace guard. Snow and Charming were already there, both holding torches and looking nervous.

The King and Queen had changed much since their younger days. Both looked a little wearier, as the duties of running a kingdom took its toll on them. Not to mention raising a free spirited, sixteen year-old daughter.

"Oh!" Snow exclaimed in relief as she saw her friends. "Thank the gods you made it safely. We were so worried."

The dwarves bowed to their King and Queen, soon after embracing in a hug. "We'll always come," said Grumpy, making Snow smile.

"Do you have the key?" Charming asked. "We tried opening the door when we got here but it refused to open."

"H-h-h-here," said Bashful, his face red as he handed it over.

Charming took it. "Thank you."

He opened up the door then let his wife and the others in before him. Once everyone was inside, he used an old chair to keep anyone else from getting in. "Is everyone here?"

"I believe so," said the Blue Fairy.

"Good," said Charming.

Snow looked around the room as though she expected something sinister to pop from the shadows. "Are you sure you weren't followed? Because no one can know we're here."

"Positive," said Grumpy, "Stealthy might not be with us anymore but we still know how to be…well…stealthy."

She smiled at him. "Good. It is crucial that no one knows about this. If the kingdom were to find out they might turn on us…or worse, Regina could use it to manipulate everyone."

"I still don't understand how Regina got out in the first place," said Happy, "the mirror should have kept her trapped forever. This was supposed to be our age of Ever After."

"She convinced one of the guards to break it," said Snow, "and now that she is free she will stop at nothing to get her revenge."

Charming squeezed his wife's hand. "Everything will be fine. Blue has a plan. You do, don't you?"

Blue nodded. "It should work as long as you have what he wants. Did you manage to get what he would require?"

"Abigail was more than generous," said Charming, "there is a chest of gold from her father Midas in the back of the cabin. We'll show it to him but he won't get it until Emma's safe."

"That is very good news," said Blue, "Pirates will work for anyone but only if they are paid well enough for it."

"The fairy speaks the truth." The group turned and a figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed head to toe in black, his brown hair a mess, and had scruff on his chin. The smell of sea salt came with him and there was no mistaking who he was. "You'd better hurry up and explain. I wouldn't want to miss my tide after all."

Snow stepped forward, tilted her head, and eyed him uncertainly. "You're Hook?"

The pirate nodded. "Although my given name is Killian Jones and you needn't worry about hiding the gold from me. I found out about it weeks ago from a man of mine named Smee. It's sufficient enough for what you're asking."

"I don't know about this," said Charming, "how do we know that we can trust you with our daughter?"

Hook grinned. "When there's gold involved you can always trust me to be trustworthy. Besides, I'm fairly certain that I can handle a wee Princess until this…battle business of yours is done."

Charming and Snow exchanged glances, and Grumpy chuckled. "Captain or not you've never met a Princess like Emma. Have fun, _Hook. _She's you're headache now," said Grumpy.

"Grumpy!" Snow chided. "Emma is not a headache. She's-"

Charming smiled at his wife. "She's unique."

"Yes. That's quite right. Emma's unique," said Snow.

Grumpy huffed. "Last time you tried throwing a ball for her she disappeared for three days. The entire guard had to search for her in the woods."

"And I caught a cold!" Sneezy added, sneezing as if to prove his point.

"And let's not forget when she tried to sneak off to the dragon caves," added Happy.

"Midas's guard got lost for an entire night," said Doc.

Snow sighed. "Now, just wait she isn't without-"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Well you have me intrigued. I do believe I can't wait to meet this 'unique' _Emma." _

Charming and Snow both stepped forward. "If you do anything to hurt her-"

"Oh keep your royal knickers in a twist. The bargain was to deliver her safely to Neverland. I'll do just that. Now how exactly am I to retrieve your Princess?"

"She is visiting friends of hers. Board the ship, steal the gold, and take her but you are not allowed to harm anyone else. Do you understand?"

Hook rolled his eyes. "It won't be believable if I don't harm _someone. _I'm a _pirate. _It's what I do."

"Hurt me," offered Grumpy, making everyone turn to stare at the dwarf.

"_What? _Grumpy I couldn't ask that of you-"

Grumpy shrugged. "Why not? I am one of her guards. Besides, I can take a hit…and Pirate or not I still don't believe this 'Hook' can do much damage." He scowled at Killian, who only seemed amused by his behavior.

"Alright dwarf. So it is then! Set your Princess off on her journey and in three days' time I shall take her to the safety of Neverland. I would say that it has been a pleasure but I'd be lying." He grinned, and bowed to the King and Queen making a point of staring at Snow. "Milady."

Then with a flourish of his hand he walked from the room. When he had closed the door behind him Grumpy muttered something that sounded like "this is definitely a _bad_ idea."

The wind whipped across her face as she sat on the side of the ships railing, the skirt of her long, maroon dress pulled up so that she could feel the cool water spraying her ankles. Emma grinned. "Aha! Doesn't that feel _amazing?" _

"Oh merciful gods!" the shrill voice of Emma's governess rang out. "Child, what do you think you're doing? Come down from there! You'll fall in."

Emma huffed. "Oh stop, Margie. I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You'll fall in! You'll drown! Then your parents will blame me and I'll be locked in the dungeon!"

"Come on Margie. You know you want to do it too. It feels great."

Margie shook her head. "I most certainly do not. Now why don't you come up on deck?"

"But Margie-"

"No, Princess Emma. Your parents would never forgive me if anything happened. Now come back up here. Now! Or else I shall be forced to go tell Sir Grumpy on you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it's not fair! Besides, it's not nice to use me as an excuse to talk to Sir Grumpy anyway."

Margie reddened, and Emma laughed as she crawled back onto the ship. She couldn't help it. She had never been to sea before. It was so amazing to be so far from everything with no one to stop and gawk at her.

Being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was hardly an easy task. Not that her parents put pressure on her but rather _everyone else _did. They expected her to be just like them. Only she wasn't.

She was herself, whoever that was, and she liked doing things like sitting on the sides of ships in the ocean. "My Mother did far more dangerous things when I was younger."

"That doesn't mean that it's right. Come on now your highness. I'm certain your parents would be none too pleased with me if I let you be lazy on this voyage. Let us go do something productive with our time shall we? Like work on your needle point!"

Emma groaned but reluctantly followed her teacher back to their shared cabin. They stayed there until after dinner when they went back on deck to join the crew for late night story telling.

The men who were working the ship were all big, burly, and smelled as though they hadn't bathed in days. But they were friendly enough and had been handpicked by her father to crew the ship.

A fire had been set up on deck and she sat near it with a blanket draped over her shoulders. One of the men, who was tall, with red hair named Seamus, was in the middle of telling a story about pirates. "…they say that losing his love made him go mad. So he travels the seven seas, searching for the crocodile that killed her, determined to take his revenge on him no matter what the cost."

Emma shivered. "But how can he be alive after so long a time?"

"They say he hid in a land where no one ever grows old," explained Seamus, "and that he's buying his time. He only returns when he has word of the crocodile's whereabouts."

Grumpy, who had been sitting not too far off, huffed. "Sounds like a load of manure if you ask me. A crocodile that can't be killed? All it takes is one good spear."

"Laugh all you want dwarf! It's true. Hooks real, he's real and he's a monster."

"And how would you know?" sneared Grumpy.

"I met a man that worked on his crew. He barely escaped with his life!"

"Codswallop!" exclaimed Grumpy. "I've never heard of such a pirate! Or a place where you stay young forever. You quite filling the Princesses head with such rubbish. She'll have nightmares."

"_Grumpy!" _Emma hissed, annoyed with the dwarfs protectiveness. "I'm not a little girl anymore you know."

Grumpy huffed. "You could have fooled me."

"I'm afraid I agree with Sir Grumpy dear," said Margie, "this is all foolishness. I wouldn't believe a single thing that man says."

Seamus laughed. "Alright then, but you mark my words…if you see a ship with sails as black as death, that flies through the air don't say I didn't warn ye."

"Come on now your highness! You'll catch death of cold staying out here!" said Margie as she started to usher Emma back to their cabin.

"Oh come on now. I'm not even the _tiniest _bit cold," Emma insisted.

"Inside dearie! And I won't be having any more of your lip or else I'll write to your Mother."

Emma rolled her eyes but followed her governess in anyways not wanting to argue with her. They went to bed shortly after but she didn't sleep a wink. She kept on thinking of Seamus's tale of the man who had lost his hand for stealing another man's wife only to have her eaten by a crocodile.

A pirate would be exciting to meet she couldn't help but think, far more interesting than any of the twits she had to deal with on a regular basis. Being the Princess she was not without suitors but no one had ever held her interest for very long. She supposed that was because she was her Mothers daughter.  
Her Father was only a Prince by marriage. He had originally been a Shepard boy. But years ago his parents had given his twin brother to a king because they'd been in desperate need of money. Then the brother died and her father had been forced to take his place. There had also been something involving a dragon, but whenever that came up her father was sketchy on the details.

Needless to say it wasn't expected that Emma marry a Prince although it was "hoped for". Everyone who was anyone felt the need to tell her that at some point during the day. The only people who didn't seem to care if she married a royal or not were her own parents. Still, she couldn't help but feel some responsibility to do what was right for her people.

Not that she was going to run off looking for a pirate to get married to either. That would be ridiculous. Pirates were dangerous…but still that didn't mean that she wasn't intrigued by the idea of them. If she were to meet a pirate well…it would be a story to tell at the very least.

Beside her, Margie was snoring blissfully unaware of Emma's wild idea. It was a good thing too otherwise her governess would probably spontaneously combust at the very thought of it. Emma tried to sleep but her mind was too full of Seamus's story to even close her eyes.

She lay awake staring at the ceiling with a million thoughts racing through her mind. That was when she heard it-a loud bang coming from the outside that made her bolt upright in bed. In only her night gown Emma raced to the window to see what was happening. There were a thousand or so new men that she hadn't seen before and some kind of brawl had broken out on deck.

"Margie!" Emma hissed as she walked over to her governesses bed. "Margie get up!"

Margie let out a loud snore and muttered something about custard pastries. Emma groaned. "Gods Margie get up! Something's happening on deck."

Her governess started awake. "My child what do you mean waking me up at this gods forsaken hour?"

"Someone's attacking the ship!" Emma exclaimed, quickly pulling her governess up out of bed onto the deck.

"Princess-Princess you can't be serious! We shouldn't be out there! We should be back in the cabin. It's the safest place for us!"

"No, we've got to help the men," she insisted, "grab anything you can find and use it to defend yourself." She picked up a nearby broom. It wasn't the most dangerous thing but it was better than nothing.

Margie had hold of her arm. "Please Princess. I'm begging you. This is madness."

She was right. It was madness. Sword fights were going on all around her and those that didn't have swords were fighting with their fists. One man had even been head butted.

"Everyone get your heads out of your ruddy arses and stop your bloody fighting!" The whole of the ship froze as though someone had stopped time. Emma and Margie both turned their heads toward the sound of the voice.

Standing in the middle of the ship was a tall man dressed all in black. He had dark smudges in underneath his eyes, scruff on his chin, and a way of looking about the ship as though he owned every single person in the room. But there was no life in his eyes. They were dead.

The man surveyed all of them. "I'm here for the Princess. If you hand her over I shall let you all go free."

Emma found herself being shoved aside by Margie. "Over my dead body you fiend!" Margie exclaimed. "Do you know whose ship you are on? You are on Snow White's royal vessel and if you so much as touch her daughter she will have you hanged!"

The pirate smiled. "Ah, you must be the governess then. I wasn't expecting you. I suppose where the Princess goes you go?"

"Right you are sir. Only the Princess won't be going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it."

The man laughed. "Oh, I like you lass. You've got a bit of fire in you. My men like that. I'll take you as well then. Smee!"

"Y-y-yes, Captain?" came a timid sounding voice.

"Take the governess to the ship!" A pointed look from her governess told Emma to remain quiet and she watched helplessly as she was drug away from her.

"Now the Princess must be a down right coward to let someone she cares for take her place on a pirate ship. If she steps forward I won't harm anyone more."

"You know nothing of me!" Emma spoke for the first time. The pirate's eyes searched the crowd. When his eyes landed on her she could feel their cold gaze that made her regret her decision to draw his attention.

"Ah," he said as he strode forward in her direction, "and so we have the Charming Princess. You live up to your name lass. You are not without your 'charms'." He grinned at her and she glared at him.

"What could you possibly want with me?" she asked, her chin jutted out stubbornly.

His lips twitched into a grin. "A pirate never reveals his secrets sweetheart."

"Tell me what you want with me or else I won't come with you."

His face fell immediately. "Saucy little thing aren't you? Fine. I want to kidnap you so that I can demand gold and jewels from your fine family. Does that sound alright to you?"

Emma stared around at her people on the ship. "Don't do it Princess!" Grumpy shouted, and she was stunned when the dwarf came forward. He stepped in the way of the pirate. "You'll get off this ship now if you know what's good for you—you- scallywag!"

"Ah, a brave dwarf. Why don't I cut you down to size?" the pirate said with a grin. Emma screamed then as she saw the pirates hooked hand come out from where he'd been hiding it behind his back. With the same hook he went to draw a cut across Grumpy's face.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she screamed, pulling the man away from the dwarf. "You monster! He didn't do anything to you. And you said you wouldn't hurt anyone if I came with you!"

"But you haven't agreed to come with me," he said pointedly, "until then I can keep no promises. Do you agree to my terms?"

Emma scowled. "Fine."

Hook smirked. "There's a good lass. Now I agree to not hurt anyone."

"You're a liar."

"I'm a pirate," he said, and before Emma could object he cut down a nearby rope, grabbed her by the waist, then swung from their ship to hers ignoring her screams. Once on board he patted her on the head. "You're ever such a good girl for agreeing to come. I'm sure you're parents will be very proud. No blood shed and no tears."

At his words, Emma heard the sound of someone balling that she realized was Margie. Her governess rushed towards her. "Emma what were you thinking dearest child? You should have stayed on the ship."

"I couldn't very well leave you alone with pirates now could I? You'd never forgive me," she said, patting her sobbing nurse on the back. "No tears indeed."

She glared at their kidnapper. "I hope you're happy."

"Thrilled," he said sarcastically.

"I don't suppose I get to know the name of my kidnapper?"

"If you are an enemy its Hook. If you wish to remain on my good side I go by given name."

"That is?"

He grinned. "Who says I want you on my good side lass?"

Margie let out a great, heaving sob. "You rotten pirate!"

Hook rolled his eyes. "By Gods, get her to calm down. She's giving me a headache."

"She wouldn't be giving you a headache if you hadn't decided to _kidnap _her."

Hook said nothing only stared at her with a bored expression before he walked off. "Set sail men! We've a journey ahead of us." Emma was left alone with a still sobbing Margie much to her dismay. And as her governess sobbed into her arms she couldn't help but think how terrible it was that only hours before she had been wishing she could actually meet a pirate. Now she had and she absolutely hated him.

_A/N: I'm not completely sure how I feel about this fanfic but I'm having fun writing it. Thanks for reading it and let me know what you think. –Cambria _


	2. Neverland

Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust 

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I just come up with crackpot ideas about shows I love and write them.

Chapter Two 

Neverland 

Princess Emma had been on board Hooks ship with her very distraught governess a whole two days without him telling her anything about anything. The only thing he had done for them had been to give the ladies a change of clothes. Emma didn't mind the pirate's garb she was being forced to wear but poor Margie thought it was indecent.

"It's wretched," said Margie, "a lady shouldn't wear pants."

"My Mother wears pants," said Emma pointedly, "and I do sometimes."

Margie sniffed. "It's still wretched. Besides, why hasn't he contacted your family yet to demand gold and jewels? He should have by now and we should be on our way home. It's all very strange."

Emma frowned. "I suppose you're right. I'll talk to him."

"How? He's forbidden us from going anywhere. He sends that Smee person to tell us things."

Emma grinned. "Are you forgetting who my Mother and Father are? If there's anyone who can get Hook to explain what's going on its me."

Margie groaned. "Oh no, I don't particularly like the sound of that. Whatever are you thinking child?"

"You'll see."

Emma went to the door of the Captain's cabin that they'd been staying in and walked through it. For whatever reason Hook didn't seem to feel that they needed to be locked in. The only reason they hadn't gone outside had been because Margie had been too afraid.

Out on deck she took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to be outside after having been cooped up for so long. "Ah, there's a sea lass if I ever saw one." Emma froze at the all too familiar voice. "You'd make a good pirate."

She whirled around to glare at Hook. "I'm a Princess."

He leaned in and said with a grin, "Yes but you'd still make a good Pirate. I can see it in your eyes. You've got a thirst for adventure, for the unknown."

"I would never be a pirate because I would never want to be like you," she snapped.

He laughed. "And what am I like lass?"

"You're a cold, calculating, cruel monster."

His face darkened. "I am plenty of things but I assure you I am no monster. If I were one I would have slit the throat of you and that annoying nanny of yours on day one then sent it back to your parents as a gift."

Emma huffed. "She's not my nanny and the fact that you would even think that proves that you're a monster. What exactly are you doing with us?"

"I told you-"

"I know what you told us but I don't believe you for a second. If you were going to try to get money from my parents you would have already done it. As it is we are nowhere near my kingdom. We're in the middle of the ocean. Tell me what your motives are, Pirate."

He grinned wickedly. "I could tell you, my Charming Princess, but I'm afraid I would have to kill you."

"Do you mean to murder us?"

"If I did you would have been gone already. The nanny would have been first. Gods, I've never heard a woman cry so much. Does she ever stop?"

"She would if she hadn't been taken from everything she knows and loves by a loathsome _pirate. _Why don't you just give us back? There's no point in keeping us here."

"I'm keeping you here, my Charming Princess, because I am a Pirate who travels the seven seas. Sometimes one gets lonely and desires companionship of the female variety. Who better than a little Princess to keep my cabin warm?"

Her stomach churned a little and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're a liar. If you were going to do something like that you would have already. As it is you have avoided your cabin since we've been on board."

"Then perhaps I shall come tonight. Would you like that?" He leered at her making her squirm.

"If you do I'll use your sword on you."

Hook laughed. "I should like to see that. Princesses don't use swords."

"You've clearly never met my Mother."

"I can't say I've had that pleasure. Is she as fetching as her daughter?"

"You're repulsive."

"I do believe you're the first woman that's ever said that to me. Bravo. Although give it some time sweet heart. I'll change your mind."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I demand that you let us go at once. You can have no use for us. You shall be paid handsomely for my return."

"It's not money I'm after, Love. It's well-"he paused and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her making Emma blush beat red.

"Repulsive."

"So you've said. Now is there anything else or will you be leaving me so that I might get some work done? I do have a ship to run."

"Won't you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…because…because it'll make Margie stop crying."

Hook ran his hand over his chin as he seemed to debate over answering. "Neverland."

Emma laughed. "You're absurd."

"I most certainly am not. That's where were headed. We have to wait for a certain time of day though in order to cross over into it."

"Neverland can't be real. It's a fairy story told to orphans."

"Can't it? I grew up there."

"You can't grow up in Neverland."

"You can if you travel between realms enough. I've enjoyed several nice long stays in this realm. Now I'm going home again."

"Why?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with a crocodile?"

Hook clenched his jaw. "Ah. So you've heard of that tale. That's an awfully inappropriate story for you lass who told it to you?"

"One of the men on my Mothers ship did. He knew someone that used to work for you."

"You shouldn't always believe stories. Sometimes the truth gets confused with fiction."

"Then you're not after a crocodile?"

"Sweetheart, if I were after a crocodile it would make things much simpler. As it is I'm after something far, far, worse."

Emma shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe there's anything worse than you."

Hook chuckled. He didn't try to tell her that she was wrong though. Instead, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a compass. The needle seemed to be trying to spin but kept on pointing back at Emma. He frowned at it. "Bloody things not working, Oy, Mr. Smee!"

The timid man that Emma remembered from the attack on her ship days before came running up to them. "Y-y-yes Captain?"

"Hold my compass for me will you?"

Smee nodded and took it with trembling hands. Hook looked over his man's shoulder. "Hmmm just as I suspected, we're right on target. Man your posts men! Hoist the couloirs!"

The ship's crew went to work hurriedly at the sound of their Captains commands. Emma was aware that he never seemed to shout yet somehow everyone heard him anyway. He turned to her. "You might want to hold onto something love."

He had started walking away from her but she followed still determined to get some answers from him. "Why?"

They made it to the ships wheel. Hook took hold of it and started steering. There was a loud roar then. Suddenly, Emma felt water spraying up and hitting her in the face. The ship gave a large lurch as it was turned to the side making her crash into him.

He grinned mischievously down at her and held onto her waist tightly. "That's why!" he shouted over the roar of the ocean. Emma let out a scream as the ship went down, down into the swirling hole that had opened up in the sea.

Emma thought that she was going to die of cold. Her entire body seemed to have frozen over and she couldn't move. Hook too felt more than chilled next to her. She pressed up against him trying to feel the warmth of his shirt but to no avail. The place that they were in had no light. It was completely dark. Almost as dark as she remembered Hooks eyes being the first time she had seen them.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"The in-between place," Hook explained, "it has no proper name. It is merely a gateway between one world and the next."

"Does that mean we're dead?"

"Not at all," he answered, "one can travel between worlds without dying."

"I thought you travelled to Neverland by following the second star to the right then going straight on until morning."

"That's exactly what we're doing lass. We're _in _the star."

"But shouldn't the star be warm?"

"One would think given what stars are made out of but no. They're damn cold things. You might want to close your eyes in a second."

"Why?"

As if in answer a blinding white light came from nowhere making Emma put her hands up so she could shield herself from it. "That's why," said Hook once the light was gone.

When Emma removed her hands she found that they were no longer in the dark. Instead, the sun was shining right above them and there was a rainbow overhead.

"And straight on until morning," said Hook, surprising her with the twinkle that had appeared in his eyes.

Emma ran to the side of the ship to get a closer look. Whatever fear she had felt earlier had been replaced with curiosity. As she looked over the ships edge she let out a yelp of surprise. "We're flying!"

Hook chuckled. "Well what did you think we were doing lass?"

"I don't know but certainly not flying."

"Is this truly Neverland?"

"Where else would it be?"

She stared down below at the land spread out before her. At that particular moment the ship was floating over a tropical harbor. The water was a bright, clear blue and she could see dolphins. "It's beautiful."

"It's something," said Hook, "and now lass I'm afraid this is the part where I've got to keep you locked up in the cabin."

"I-but-why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's for your own good. I can't have you wandering off in an unknown land. I might never find you again then where would we be?"

"Who said I was going to go anywhere?"

"I've heard things about you lass. I know of your penchant for sneaking off. I shan't have it. You're my captive. Whoever heard of a pirate losing his captive after all? It would ruin my pirate reputation if you were to get lost. Come along now. Back to my cabin."

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly," he replied, grinning as he grabbed hold of her hand and started to drag her back to his quarters. Emma protested by kicking and punching but to no avail. His grip was too strong so it wasn't long before she found herself tossed back in his room.

Margie was there, looking as though she had been pacing the floor while Emma was gone. "Gods Princess!" Margie exclaimed. "What happened? I thought the ship had sunk! There was that awful storm then notihng."

Emma stared at her governess trying to figure out how best to break it to her that they were in a completely different world from their own. "Well," she said, "I have good news and I have bad news."

"Tell me then."

She sighed. "Well, the good news is that I don't believe he intends to kill us. The bad news is that he's taken us to Neverland."

"Neverwhat?"

"Neverland. You know, where lost children are supposed to go."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's a fairy story. It doesn't exist." Emma remained quiet while Margie stared suspiciously at her. "You are being ridiculous aren't you?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh Gods," Margie exclaimed, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fainted.

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! The response to this story has been absolutely amazing. 50 story alerts, 15 reviews, and 17 favorites. I really wasn't expecting anyone to like it. It was such a weird idea to begin with. But the reviews and the follows have just been awesome. I was having trouble coming up with an idea for chapter two but everyone liking it so much was really encouraging. So that made the chapter just come. Thanks everyone. **

**Love n' Stars, **

**Cambria **

**P.S. I should hopefully get the third chapter up sometime next week. Finals are coming up so I really need to be in study mode and that might make things difficult but I'll try. **


	3. Letters and Tides

Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter Three

Letters and Tides 

The castle had been on lock down ever since Princess Emma had been sent away. With Regina out it wasn't safe for anyone to leave so Snow and Charming were keeping everyone close and letting no one in. But it was Snow that was having a hard trouble sticking to the rules.

"I can't take it. I hate not knowing where she is," said Snow as she paced their room.

"I'm certain she's fine. There's no way that Regina would suspect that she was in Neverland. It's the best place for her," said Charming.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?"

Charming sighed. "No, but it's better than worrying about my daughter being with a Pirate."

"I knew you were worried. No one is ever that calm when it comes to their children."

There was a knock on their bedroom door just then. "Y-y-your majesties?"

They smiled at each other. "Come in Bashful."

The door was opened hesitantly revealing the quivering dwarf. "S-s-sorry t-to b-b-b-other you but th-there's someone here t-t-to see you."

Charming stepped forward. "You know the rules Bashful. No one inside the castle and no one out."

"He's being rather insistent your majesty."

"Did he give a name?" Snow asked.

"P-p-prince Derek."

Snow and Charming exchanged glances. "Prince Derek from this Winter?" said Charming. "I thought there was nothing serious between them."

Snow blinked. "Apparently we both thought wrong."

"Y-y-your majesties?" said Bashful. "What should I do?"

Snow turned back to Bashful. "Send him in."

"Of course your majesties."

"Thank you Bashful."

The dwarf exited the room and not long after they were interrupted again by Prince Derek. Prince Derek was the son of Abigail and Fredrick, King Midas's grandson, and had long been a friend of the family. He was a tall young man with longish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where is she?" Derek demanded as he burst through the door.

"Calm down Derek," said Charming, "there's no need to be angry."

"I want answers," said the young Prince, "there's been talk she's been taken by the Evil Queen. Is that true?"

"No of course that's not true," said Snow, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder, "but the Evil Queen has escaped her prison. Because of that we've sent her away for her protection."

"Where? For how long? When will she be back?"

"It isn't safe for us to tell you. But as soon as it is you have my word that we will let you know," said Snow.

Derek clenched his jaw. "Can you give her something for me?"

"We're not allowed to even contact her."

He sighed. "Then….when she's back…"

Snow frowned. "What is it?"

"It's just a letter…just…something I wanted to tell her this winter. Except that I was too afraid to do it," Derek told them. Snow noticed her husband was trying very hard not to laugh and decided it would be best to get the boy out of there before he did.

"Yes. Thank you very much for coming Derek. I'll give her the letter. You can be sure of it," said Snow. Derek placed the letter in her hand, smiled, then left.

Snow glared at her husband. "You do a terrible job of trying not to laugh. The poor boy was obviously very upset!"

Charming only chuckled. "Sorry. But Grumpy owes me three gold coins now. I was just taking a moment to appreciate being right."

Snow laughed. "You bet on our daughter?"

"To be fair, I bet on him. Grumpy said that the little runt would never have the nerve to tell Emma."

"Oh you, he is hardly a runt."

"I'm just repeating Grumpy's words."

"Grumpy would only say something like that because he doesn't feel anyone is good enough for her."

"It's true," said Charming.

Snow shook her head. "What do you propose then?"

"I always thought the mad king who locked his daughter up in a tower had the right idea."

"No towers," said Snow firmly, "Derek is a perfectly 'charming' young man and if Emma returns his affections I see no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to be together. Especially given everything we went through you wouldn't stand in the way of true love would you?"

Charming shrugged. "No, I suppose not. He's still not good enough though."

Snow pulled him in for a kiss and when they parted he grinned. "Just remember Grumpy didn't approve of you either at first."

Charming frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"He never said anything to you?"

"No."

"Oh," said Snow, "then never mind."

"Snow! You can't just say something like that then not tell me what you meant by it."

"I'm going to go put Derek's letter in Emma's room," said Snow, quickly leaving before Charming could probe any further.

Emma stood by the bed in Hooks cabin staring down at an unconscious Margie. Her governess had yet to wake up and that worried her. Margie had had fainting spells before but never one quite like this. Usually her governess woke up within seconds of having one but she had been down for at least three minutes.

"Margie!" Emma called.

Her nurse let out a very loud snore which made her start. "Well, at least I know you're alive," she muttered under her breath. Emma thought that some water might wake her up but she had no idea where to get any.

At first she thought of asking Hook for some but the idea of talking to the pirate made her blood boil so she decided against it. Instead, she decided to smack Margie until her governess woke up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted as she smacked the woman repeatedly.

Margie blinked then and let out a shriek. "Princess Emma just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Emma sighed. "You fainted. I was trying to wake you up."

"Well you didn't have to smack me silly girl!" Margie sat up from the bed where Emma had placed her. "Now what's this nonsense about us being in Neverland?"

"It's not nonsense. We really are here. I saw it myself. You can go and look if you want."

Margie's face paled. "No thank you. As long as we are on that ruffians ship I have no intention of going outside. You shouldn't either. He'll seduce you, mark my words. But you mustn't let him otherwise you'll end up pregnant with child."

"Margie!" said Emma, her face coloring.

"Well it's the truth! I know all about Pirates. They take a young woman aboard their ship then they ruin them."

"Margie you should know that I'm too smart to let that happen to me. Besides, we're not staying on this ship."

"We're not?"

"No. You and I are going to get off it. Once night falls we'll sneak out then find a hiding place on land. From there we'll try to find a portal back to our world. Surely there must be a hat or something else that we can use. Or maybe we can even steal that compass of Hooks."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Margie don't be ridiculous. It might be our only shot of going home."

"If you steal Hook's compass he'll come after us. Then he'll most likely kill us both. We'll find another way home."

Emma sighed. "Fine, I suppose your right but stealing the compass would be much easier."

Margie shook her head. "No. We shan't take anything from this man. I don't want to give him reason to come looking for us again."

"Very well," she said reluctantly. Then she looked out the window. "It's about midafternoon now. We should keep watch."

Just then the door to the cabin burst open revealing Hook himself. "Ah, my lovely lasses, I have come to make sure you haven't died or done anything foolish like try to escape. I'm awfully glad you haven't."

"Don't you ever knock? What if we were indisposed?" Emma said.

Hook leaned up against the cabin wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and his lips twitched into a grin. "Seeing as how you only have one change of clothes I hardly think that's likely."

Emma glared at the pirate. "You still should have knocked. You have a Princess on board. You might want to remember that. There are certain rules-"

"Yes I'm perfectly aware of the 'rules' as you call them. However, we are not in _your _Kingdom Miss. We are on _my _shipwhere I am both Captain, King, and Master. What I say goes and if that means I don't want to knock then I won't knock. Savvy?" He winked at her and she felt her cheeks flush. Damn him.

"Well as you can see we are still your prisoners. Can you go know?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I had another ulterior motive. I came to see if either of you ladies would be interested in Lunch. That gruel they served you at breakfast can't possibly be keeping you full."

As if to make things harder for her Emma's stomach growled. Hook smiled and Margie frowned. "We're perfectly fine, thank you very much," said her governess. Emma almost wanted to protest but a sharp look from Margie said that she had better keep quiet.

"Very well," said Hook, his eyes growing dark, "have it your way then. It's not my problem if you choose to starve yourselves. Have at it. Keep on being stubborn and see how far it gets you." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Emma sighed.

"He's sort of angry isn't he?" Emma said.

Margie nodded. "Let's hope we can find a portal home soon. I don't know that I can take much more of that man."

Emma nodded and the two women settled in to wait for night fall. As the darkness came upon them Emma pushed open the window of the Captain's cabin. Using the bed sheets as a rope, she and Margie climbed down to the water below where they dropped themselves in.

Emma cringed as she and Margie made a splash. "Do you think they heard that?" she asked.

"Let's hope not. I don't think I shall make it if we have to run from pirates."

The two of them waded through the waters to shore and didn't dare stop once they were on land. They kept on walking, making their way through a thick, dense, tropical forest. The trees were so thick that the sky was completely covered.

"Do you think we should find shelter for the night?" Margie asked.

"Not yet. I think we should keep on walking as far as we can. The farther we get away from the ship the better."

Margie huffed. "Damned Pirates."

Emma laughed at her governess then they kept on walking.

Neverland seemed to have stranger creatures then even the ones back home were. Emma never saw anything but she did hear things all throughout the night. There were all sorts of screeches, growling, and other sounds that she couldn't even name. Margie clung to Emma the whole time.

"Careful Margie, your nails are digging into my skin," Emma scolded.

"I'm sorry. It's just so dreadful! Can you hear those creatures? They sound terrifying. What if we're eaten?"

Emma patted Margie on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing will happen." She squinted through the darkness. "I do wish that we had thought to bring a lantern. It is awfully dark out."

"Well we can't turn back now. Then we'd have to face Hook's wrath."

"You're right. Come on, my mother took on more fearsome things then the darkness. If she wasn't scared of them we shouldn't be scared of the dark."

Margie muttered something about wanting to be back at the castle but they kept on walking. They made it through the night without being caught then as the dawn approached Emma was relieved to see a cave nearby.

It loomed over them, frighteningly shaped like a skull. "Look!" she said pointing towards it. "There's a cave. We can hide out and catch up on some sleep. Then we'll resume walking at night fall."

"But why nightfall?"

"Because they won't suspect us to do it then."

"Are you sure we should stay there?" Margie asked. "I don't like the look of that thing. I don't like the look of that thing one bit."

"Where else would you propose we stay?"

"I was thinking we could find a cabin owned by some hospitable dwarves."

She rolled her eyes at her governess. "We're not at home Margie. We're in a completely different realm. We've got to accept that and just do everything we can to get back."

Margie huffed. "That doesn't mean I can't still hope for us to find a cabin owned by some hospitable dwarves."

Emma sighed. "No. I suppose not. Come on. The longer we stand here the more likely it is that Hook and his men will catch up to us."

They made their way to the skull shaped cave. Inside, it was cool and damp. It reminded her of the in between place they had had to go to in order to get to Neverland. She could still recall the feel of Hooks shirt up against her skin.

"Princess?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied hoping that Margie couldn't sense that she had been thinking about the pirate. "Why don't you rest first? Then I'll take the second shift."

Margie shook her head. "No Princess. I'm supposed to take care of you. You rest then I'll go after."

The last thing Emma wanted to do after thinking of Hook was sleep. Something about him made her stomach squirm. But if she didn't Margie would pester her about what was wrong so she laid down on the ground and used her arms as a pillow.

As she slept, she dreamed of the in between place and the feeling of Hook holding her. Her governess watched her carefully and saw that the Princess was smiling as she slept. She could only hope that the girl was dreaming of home and not something she shouldn't be.

Margie was distracted then by the feeling of something cold up against her. She looked down and was horrified to see that the cave had started to fill with water. The tide was coming in and there was no escaping it. "PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

**A/N: I managed to find time to write something. I kept on seeing a bunch of posts on tumblr someone had made connecting Hook and Emma to the Swan Princess and thought it would be interesting to add Derek from that fairytale to the mix. So I made him Abigail and Fredricks son. Let me know what you think. You're reviews have been great! Someone at one point asked how old Emma was supposed to be and I forgot to answer. I'm not precisely sure but I'm going to go with late teens on that one since she is still watched by her governess. Thanks for all of the great reviews and thanks to the 100 people that added this to their story alert list and the thirty that added it to their favorites. You all rock! **

**Love n' stars,  
Cambria **


	4. A Change In Tides

Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter Four

A Change In Tide

Emma woke to the sound of Margie's shrill screams. "Margie, what on earth is it n-"she stopped mid-sentence as she realized there was water filling up the cave. "Damn!"

"Emma!"

"Margie I think now is really not the time to lecture me on manners!" Emma snapped as she stared in horror at the water quickly rushing in.

There was nowhere to go. And neither of them even knew how to swim. She grabbed hold of her sobbing governess and the two watched as the water came at them.

To say that Hook had been furious when he'd discovered that the Charming Princess had escaped was an understatement. He had smashed his fist against the wall when it had happened. He sent his men out to look for her and had been waiting in his cabin. There was no way he was going to die for that girl.

There was a knock on his door then. "C-c—captain?" Smee stammered from outside.

Hook opened up the door to find his fellow pirate came in. "Did you find them?"

"N-n-no sir," said Smee, "but we found their tracks and sir…"

"Well? Out with it?"

"They were headed towards skull rock."

"Oh hell," said Killian, putting his head in his hands. "And the tide will be coming in now."

"Should we send a rescue boat?"

Killian laughed. "A rescue boat up to skull rock? That'll hardly work. No. We're going to have to go to _them." _

"T-t-them sir?" Smee stammered, looking terrified.

"Yes them," said Killian, "they're the only ones who could possibly get up to Skull rock during the tide."

"But that will require singing."

"So it will Smee. And how is your singing voice as of late?"

Smee looked terrified at the very idea. Hook grinned. "You needn't worry. I have other ways of summoning the mermaids." He grabbed a mandolin off of his desk then went to the side of the ship.

He played a haunting tune and waited. The water stilled until it looked like glass. Then from the depths of the ocean a beautiful, dark haired woman poked her head through the water. "Ah, Killian Jones, you have not summoned us in a long time."

"Pleasure, Ivana. You're looking lovely as always."

"And you want something," said Ivana.

"Come now Ivana can't I pay a visit to an old friend?"

"Yes you could but you have no friends Killian. Now what is it you want?"

Killian sighed. "I have…misplaced someone as it were. I'd like for you to retrieve her for me preferably before she's dead."

"Killian Jones has asked me to save a woman? She must be quite the prize."

"Oh she's more than just a prize Ivana. She's _the _prize. She's a princess and her parents are willing to pay a hefty sum to keep her safe from a danger that resides in their land. If I lose her the money I've been paid will get taken back and there will be a price on my head."

"Paid you say?" said Ivana, grinning, "Just how much have you been paid?"

"What could a mermaid want with gold? It is a man's affair."

"Yes but gold can be useful to those who resist our powers of persuasion…much like you, Killian Jones."

Killian clenched his teeth together. "One hundred gold pieces and not a coin more," he told her.

Ivana grinned. "Done and where is your Princess?"

"Skull Rock."

Ivana said nothing but she slowly slipped her head back into the water. He watched it ripple as she swam away. Now all there was to do was to wait.

Margie was sobbing as Margie was apt to do while Emma looked for some way out. But the water was rushing towards them from the only possible exit. "Oh Princess, oh Princess," sniveled Margie. Emma wanted nothing more than to make her shut up but she didn't know what to do.

Just then Emma felt something strange brush up against her legs. It felt like fish scales. Margie let out another scream. "What was that? Did you feel that? It's got to be a shark. We're going to get eaten! We're going to die."

Emma sighed. "Margie relax, we aren't going to get eaten by a shark. It was most likely a fish. They live in water after all. Besides, sharks don't have scales. I think."

"Oh yes, that's a great deal comforting except for the part where the water is coming-" Margie let out a shrill shriek then and Emma gasped as she watched her governess get taken in underneath the water.

"Margie? Margie?"

She felt panic set in and desperately tried searching the water for her. But she didn't have much time as she felt something grab hold of her legs. Suddenly she was pulled in underneath the water against her will.

What happened next went by so fast she wasn't even sure it had actually occurred. She was pulled through the water which seemed to her a giant, dark abyss. Then she felt hands grabbing her again. She gasped for breath and realized that she was being pulled aboard Hooks ship.

Hook pulled her on board and she found that he was holding her up against him. "You stupid chit!" he exclaimed. "What in the gods world were you thinking going off by yourself in a world that you don't know?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to get away from you!" Emma shouted as she wrenched herself from his grasp. "You've taken me away from my home, my family, my friends and everything I know and love! What did you expect me to do? Stay here on this wretched ship with you?"

Hook looked at her with such hatred that Emma felt herself shaking from fear. "Do you have any idea the people you would have hurt if you had died?"

She stared feeling as though her entire world had been turned backwards. "What on earth are you talking about?"

She was almost afraid for the answer.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, his eyes still black with anger.

Emma genuinely didn't. But she wasn't about to let him know that. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have left…but you have to understand…I want to go home."

He said nothing only turned away from her. "Smee!" he bellowed.

Smee, who was helping a quivering Margie, stumbled forward. "Y-y-y-yes Cap'n?"

"Get the ladies some warm blankets, set up a fire in my cabin for them, and serve them some dinner. They haven't eaten since they came aboard. Surely they must be starved."

"Y-y-yes Cap'n."

Smee led Emma and Margie away to do as the Captain ordered. But Emma couldn't help but glance at the Pirate who remained looking at her with an unnatural anger. For a pirate who claimed not to care he certainly seemed very concerned about her welfare.

Hook was not what he seemed Emma couldn't help but think as Smee closed the door to the Captain's cabin after putting her and Margie in.

Later that night when she and Margie were both laying in the one bed that Hook had in the cabin her mind was still on his reaction to her wandering off. It troubled her. "Margie," she whispered to her governess, "are you awake?"

Margie groaned. "I am now. What is it Princess?"

"Why do you think Hook kidnapped me?"

"Because he's a pirate," Margie said tiredly, "now why don't you get some sleep?"

"No I think it's more than that," said Emma, "He didn't have to kidnap me. He could have just killed me and ransacked the ship. He didn't. He took me on board. He took you on board. Don't you think it strange?"

"I think you're a bit too concerned about that pirate," said Margie, "but you needn't worry. I'm certain that once your parents have word of what's happened they'll send someone to save you. Perhaps it will even be that Prince Derek you're so fond of."

Emma laughed. "Oh really Margie, he's just a friend."

"It hardly seemed like it at the winter ball last year when he kissed you."

"That was only because there was mistletoe."

"Oh Margie," said Emma, "you'd give anything to see me with a Prince wouldn't you?"

"As long as he's the right one yes. I think a willful young lady such as yourself could do with a happily ever after. It might make you grow up a little. It did for your Mother."  
"Yes, but she didn't marry a Prince," Emma said pointedly.

Margie huffed. "Go to sleep Emma. And you mustn't worry your head anymore about that Hook. He's a pirate. Whatever he's up to won't be any good. Mark my words."

It wasn't long before Emma heard Margie snoring softly next to her. But Emma didn't go to sleep. Her mind was too full of questions to even consider it.

**A/N: I am sooo sorry this took so long to get up. But finals came, and I work in the toy aisle at my work so between those two things it's been completely crazy for me. But I haven't forgotten this fic and I do intend on finishing it. I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I will try to write a longer one for Chapter Five. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! And as always thanks for reading. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	5. Impossible Things

Pirate Ships and Pixie Dust

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter Five 

"Impossible things"

Abigail considered herself a reasonable woman but when her son disappeared reason tended to go out the window. She paced her room as she had been since Derek had managed to run away from his royal guard several days ago. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her husband behind her. "Will you stop that? You're making me nervous just looking at you," said Fredrick.

"I can't help it. And I don't understand how you can be so calm about things when you're sons missing."

"He'll be fine. He's the son of a Knight after all," said Fredrick, "he probably just wanted to have some fun."

"Without his royal guard?" Abigail raised her eyebrows. "I shudder to think what fun he could be getting into…but Fredrick…what if he…"

"What if he what?"

"What if he went to the Charmings?"

Fredrick laughed. "Nonsense, he could have no reason to go there. He doesn't know anything about what's happened with Regina."

"But he does care about Emma. And the servants talk. What if he heard something and went after her? If he meets up with that pirate or worse-"

"The pirate can't be completely without honor. He did agree to take Emma away to keep her safe."

"For a sum," Abigail reminded him.

The door to their chambers burst open then and in came Derek, looking wide-eyed and angry. "Something's happened with the Charmings," he said.

"What do you mean son?" Abigail asked.

"Their castle was on lock down. They wouldn't even receive me until I forced them to. And Emma's not there. They've sent her away for her safety."

Fredrick and Abigail exchanged glances. "Derek what were you thinking running off from your guard?" Abigail demanded hoping that it would deter her son long enough to get his mind off of Emma.

"Someone told my servant that Regina had escaped and that she wanted Emma's heart ripped out. Is that true?"

Fredrick stepped forward. "Son this woman Regina is a force to be reckoned with. You do not want to be involved with this."

"If it means keeping Emma safe I do want to be involved," said Derek.

"And what would you propose?" Abigail asked.

"I propose that we send our men as well as me to go and look for the witch, destroy her, and then bring Emma home."

"Derek, it's too dangerous. This is the Charmings battle. Not ours," said Abigail.

Fredrick looked at his wife in surprise. "Abigail are you not forgetting what Emma's father did for us? If Derek wants to help the Charmings in their battle against Regina I say that we let him."

"But Fredrick, you do you not remember this woman? She put Snow in under the sleeping curse. She kept Snow's kingdom in fear for many years and killed Snows father."

"Mother," said Derek, "you waited years for Father. You stood up against King George so that you could be with him risking your own life. If anyone could understand wanting to do anything for love it should be you. Can't you just let me go this once? Please?"

Abigail stared at her son. The thought of something happening to him made her sick but she could see the look in his eyes. It was a look of determination that she knew so well because it was one she had often seen in his father's face. She sighed. "I don't suppose there's any way to talk you out of this?"

Derek shook his head. "No."

Fredrick grinned down at his wife. "Good. Then you will have as many men as you need. Be safe son."

"I will Father," said Derek, "I will. Thank you. Thank you both. You have no idea what this means."

"Oh I think I do." Abigail smiled. "Be careful my son."

"I will. I love you."

Derek ran out then to go round up the soldiers. When he was gone Abigail turned to her husband. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit."

Fredrick laughed. "Oh my love you worry too much. Derek will be fine. Besides, aide always comes to those who are truly in love."

The day after Emma and Margie had been saved by the mermaids Emma was woken up by the sound of loud shouting. "Up you sorry sods! You've slept too long. There's work to be done."

Emma rolled off the bed at the sound of the voice hitting her head on the ground. "Ouch!"

"What in the gods world is going on?" Margie exclaimed.

"Up!" Hook stood over her with a grin.

Emma glared at him. "Are you insane?"

"No, no, not at all," said Hook, "I am certainly not insane, I am a Captain and there is work to be done."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"My Charming Princess I am a Captain. I've got a ship to run. I need as many able bodies as I can possibly have and I have two perfectly good captives in front of me."

Margie stood up then. "Now just you wait Captain. We might be captives and while I am perfectly happy to work you cannot make the Princess. She is of noble blood!"

"Frankly ma'am, I don't care if her blood is made of gold. She is on my ship and as long as she is the Princess will do as I say. Or I shall feed her to the sharks. Is that alright with you?"

Margie backed away from him. "Very well."

Hook stared down at Emma. "Are you getting up or are you just going to lay there?"

Emma groaned. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual love." Hook winked at her then grabbed her hand and yanked her up. "Come now. Up."

"Excuse me. I am not yours to do as you please with."

"On the contrary love you are my captive which means that if you value your life you will do _exactly _as I say."

Hook led them both out to the ship's deck. "Smee!" he hollered. Smee rushed forward and stood by his Captains side.

"Yes Captain?" Smee asked.

"Why don't you get the ladies some buckets and some water?" Hook asked. "They will be cleaning the deck, every inch of it."

"_What?" _Emma and Margie exclaimed.

"You heard me," said Hook, "and you will finish it by tonight or else you will not be eating until I decide you deserve it."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma demanded.

"To teach you a lesson."

"To teach me a lesson?"

"Yes. Yesterday it became very clear to me that you are incredibly selfish and do not understand the meaning of either hard work or sacrifices. I intend to make sure that you learn it while staying on my ship."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Staying? I thought I was being held captive."

Hook appeared to be caught off guard. "Yes, captive. That's exactly what I said."

"No you said while staying. You did not say that I was captive."

"You misheard," said Hook.

Smee came forward with two buckets filled with water and rags. "As you requested C-c-captain."

Hook grinned. "Good. Get to work or else you won't be eating."

"You loathsome wretch!" Margie shouted. "The King and Queen will have you imprisoned for this. Mark my words."

Hook only laughed. "On the contrary governess I rather think that they will thank me once their daughter understands the meaning of hard work and sacrifice. Now get to work!" He barked the word so loudly it made the two women jump.

They had no choice but to do as he said. So they got down on their hands and knees and scrubbed. They scrubbed every inch of the ships floor until their fingers were wet and pruney from the water and their knees ached from having been on them so long.

When the sun had finally set they both rolled over on their backs and lay on the clean deck staring up at the sky. Both of them were breathing heavily. "I do declare I've never worked so hard in my life," Margie huffed.

"Nor have I," Emma added.

A shadow fell over them. Hook stood before the two. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "What's this? It seems a couple of beached whales have found themselves on my ship. Oh wait. It's just a pair of two lazy women."

Emma managed to prop herself up so that she was resting on her elbows. "We just cleaned your entire ship's floor. I would kick you for implying that either I or my governess was lazy but I am too tired to move my legs."

Hook chuckled. "I do like your spirit, my Charming Princess. It is one of your more admirable qualities. Hold out your hand."

Emma tilted her head to the side and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I should like to help you up you silly little idiot," said Hook, "Now give me your hand."

She warily held out her hand to him. Hook pulled her up. He did it so that she was fully pressed against his body. She could feel him breathing on her. His closeness made it so that a blush spread across her cheeks. It only deepened as he pulled her hand close to his face. For the briefest of moments she entertained herself with the idea that he was going to kiss it. She thought that he was considering it as he stroked it lightly, almost in a loving manner.

But she saw a flicker of something dark in his eyes and his usual smirk returned ending the moment they might have been having. "Well I suppose these hands are rough enough. I guess I'll have to feed you supper after all."

Emma stared at him. "You are a very, very odd Pirate." He smirked even wider.

There was a coughing sound from below. Both of them looked to the ground and realized that Margie was still there. "Ahem," said Margie, "while you two are sharing a _highly inappropriate _moment do you think that someone could help me up?"

Emma sighed then reluctantly let go of Hook's hand to help her governess up. Margie brushed herself off and once she had she swatted the Captain on the chest.

"Ow!" Hook exclaimed. "Woman you had best tell me exactly what that was for or I'll cut off your hand and we'll have to get matching Hooks."

"You know what," said Margie giving him a fierce glare. "You keep your pirate hands off of my Princess. Come Emma. Let us go to the Captain's quarters to retire until dinner. I believe my feet have started to get bunions."

Emma wrinkled her nose, gave Hook an apologetic look then followed after her governess. "Honestly Margie did you have to be so rude?" she said once they were out of ear shot.

"Of course I did. You two were doing inappropriate things with your eyes."

"Oh you're being ridiculous. How does one do inappropriate things with their eyes?"

"By staring longingly at something or someone they can't have," Margie informed her as she pushed her way through the door of the Captains quarters. Emma stared after her governess in surprise then followed after her.

"I was not staring at Hook like that," she said, "I barely even know the man."

Margie huffed then collapsed onto the bed. Her snores soon filled the room leaving a confused and irritated Princess. She didn't know what Margie was getting on about but her governess was being ridiculous.

She did not have feelings for Hook. It was impossible. He was a Pirate and she was a Princess.

_Impossible. _

_A/N: Oh wow. Again I am so sorry for taking so long to post these. It's just that work has been leaving me exhausted as of late. Christmas is over so it's not AS crazy but somehow it still feels insane. Anyway there's chapter five for you. Hope you like it. And thanks again to everyone that's read, reviewed, favorite and etc. It really does mean a lot and you're all lovely for doing it.  
Thanks again. _

_The new chapter should be up probably by next weekend at the latest. I have to write a chapter for Babysitting Darcy Lewis too and then I'll start working on Chapter six of this. _

_Love n' stars, _

_Cambria _


	6. Choices

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing though if someone wants to gift me Killian Jones I wouldn't mind. ;)

Chapter Six

"Choices"

The natives of Neverland knew instinctively when magic was near. Having been around it for so long they had become in tune with it. Tigerlily, the daughter of the chief, was especially good at knowing when magic was near. And being from the ancient line of chiefs it was said that she even had a little magic herself gifted to her from the spirits.

Not that she would ever tell if she did or if she didn't.

But one day, after having climbed to the very top of Skull Rock, Tigerlily heard the oceans wind whispering secrets to her. They were secrets of what was coming. Secrets of a man caught in between who was going to have to make certain choices, secrets of a great evil that was coming, but mostly they told her about a girl.

And they told her that the girl was someone she had to meet…for she would change everything.

So without hesitation Tigerlily dove off of the top of Skull Rock into the deep waters surrounding it. Then she swam to the pirate's ship and climbed up on its deck.

And that was where she surprised Hook as he sat on the ships railing early in the morning watching the sun rise playing a flute. "Ah, Tigerlily," he said, pocketing the flute and grinning at her, "To what do I owe this delightful visit? Finally coming for the grand tour?"

"Magic's coming."

"Ah, right." Hook walked over to the young girl. "I don't know if you've noticed love but we're in Neverland. There's magic all around us."

"This isn't Neverland magic. It's from somewhere else, a land very different than ours. It's dark too. I can feel it."

"Right well, much as I appreciate grave creepy warnings if you aren't here to entertain me-"he waggled his eyebrows-"I suggest you go."

"You're going to have to make a choice Killian Jones."

He stared at her. "Alright, now you're just rambling on."

"I'm not. You're going to have to make a choice. You can no longer stand still. Lives will be destroyed if you do not. Make your choice Killian Jones. Make it well."

"Killian?"

Tigerlily observed a blond girl wearing men's clothing behind them. She also noticed the pirate Captain had frozen at the sound of his name coming from her lips. "Yes. It's my name. What of it?" It sounded as though he expected her to insult him.

"Nothing, it's just that it's so much nicer than Hook," said the girl. "Not so terrifying."

Tigerlily knew instinctively that this was the girl that the spirits had spoken to her of. She observed Killian watching her. He looked like he was waiting to be attacked. His entire body was tense. She knew from how rigid the muscles in his back were.

"Mind you no one gets to call me that name unless I want them to," he said.

"Mind you I'm a Princess. I can call you whatever you like."

"And mind you that you are still my captive. So why don't you go back to my chambers until I send for you? Or else I'll make you and that annoying governess of yours walk the plank for my mornings entertainment."

The girl glared at him. "Would it kill you just to be nice?"

"It might," he said, "now shoo."

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation making Tigerlily laugh. Then the girl stormed off leaving her alone once more with Killian. "This evil that you speak of," said the pirate, "does it have a name?"

Tigerlily tilted her head to the side and her lips formed a smile. "Come now Killian. You know as well as I do that you already know the answer to that."

"Bloody hell, this is why I don't get involved. I am a pirate. I'm supposed to only do things that benefit me; I'm not supposed to do things to help others."

"But you were indebted to the Charmings weren't you? They helped you get rid of the thing you most wanted destroyed. That was the reason you answered their call. They let you kill—"

"If you speak that name on my ship I won't hesitate to slit your throat Tigerlily. Daughter of the chief or not it doesn't much matter when you're at the sea. This boat is my territory and I won't have you speaking of things I do not wish to speak of. Do you understand me?"

She swallowed. When the eyes of Killian Jones darkened it was not something to be taken lightly. "Yes."

"Good. Now get off my ship."

"You must heed my warning Killian if not for me then for the sake of Neverland. You and I both know that without you this world would perish."

Killian clenched his jaw. "I know. Leave now."

"One more thing…come to the festival tonight. Summer is upon us. It is a time for celebration," she said, "and bring the girl."

"You see I would but generally speaking I don't celebrate with my captives."

"Except she's not your captive."

"She doesn't know that and I intend for her to stay-"

"You're coming."

"Tigerlily-"

"You are coming; Killian Jones, or else I might have to inform my father of some of your…attentions towards me."

Killian gulped. There were very few things that scared him but an angry chief was among those things. He had already been on the receiving end of the chief's anger once. The last thing he wanted to do was to experience it again.

"Very well," he said, "I suppose it will keep her entertained for a bit."

"Yes," said Tigerlily, "it will and remember Killian…you can no longer serve yourself. There are others involved. Choose wisely or else."

Tigerlily climbed the side of the ship and jumped off leaving Killian alone with his thoughts.

"Well," Killian muttered to himself once she was gone, "that's just bloody brilliant. I've got an annoying Princess on board and someone giving me ominous messages from dead people. _Wonderful." _

"Who was she?"

Killian whirled around to find the Charming girl standing on deck once more. He frowned. "I seem to recall ordering you to my chambers."

"Just because you issue a command doesn't mean I'm obliged to follow it. You act more Kingly than my father."

"I'm insulted," said Killian, "Kings are beneath me."

"How so?"

"A king must answer to his people and I must answer to no one."

"Hmmm," said Emma, "who was the girl? She was quite beautiful. Was she a gypsy?"

"Native," said Hook, "she's the daughter of the chief who rules these lands. She heard tell of your adventure at Skull Rock and wanted to meet you. She's invited us to their summer festival." Hook was not about to mention Tigerlily's dire warnings to Emma. If Regina was coming and that was a very slim possibility he would take the necessary precautions then.

"But I'm a captive," said Emma, "I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the ship without your permission."

"Well I'm giving you my permission. We'll be going tonight," he said, "and you're to leave Margie on board."

"Oh well…"

"Well what? I should think you'd be rejoicing at the thought of being off the ship."

"Oh I am. It's only that I don't think Margie will be very pleased at the thought of us being alone."

"Well tell Margie that she's going to have to get over that very quickly otherwise I might just slit her throat. I can't stand anymore of her crying."

"I…well…"

"That is of course you're afraid of being alone with me?" He smirked.

"I am most certainly not."

"Good then. I'm sure you'll think of something to tell her. Now be a good lass and off you trot."

She glared at him and he couldn't help but smile. There was something pleasurable in seeing the way her eyes lit up with all of that fire.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're not doing as you're told. Now go on," he ushered her back to his cabin then went back to where he had been sitting and returned to playing his flute.

He hadn't really cared whether or not the annoying governess came but he hadn't wanted Emma around him either. Tigerlily's warning had rattled him more than he wanted to admit.

He was a pirate. He did not get involved in other peoples battles. More importantly the girl meant nothing to him. Didn't she?

She had a pretty face and was entertaining enough but she was young. And more than that she wasn't Milah. Not that anyone could ever be but it was the most important factor. Never mind the fact that she was a Princess.

Because the idea of a Pirate and a Princess getting a happy ending was laughable.

And the shrieks he heard coming from his cabin from what he guessed was an irate Margie only made him laugh. He felt a sharp poke in the back moments later and turned around to see her glaring up at him.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Margie exclaimed.

"I thought the Princess could do with some time off of the ship. Besides, she was invited by the natives and it isn't every day one gets invited by them. You should be honored that your pupil has gotten such a request." Killian grinned while Margie glowered.

"I don't know what you're up to but I can tell you one thing. If you so much as lay a hand-"

"Well you needn't worry about that. I only have one after all."

Margie glowered some more. "If you so much as lay a hand or a _hook _on that girl in any way that harms her I will have your head. Do you understand me? _Your head!" _

"You know I find violence an attractive quality in a woman Margie. Your face is an absolute delightful shade of red at this very moment."

Margie huffed. "You…you….you…PIRATE."

He smiled. "You need not worry about me Margie. I care for no one and no one cares for me. The moment I do start caring that's when you need to get your knickers in a twist love."

"You're appalling."

"Margie!" Emma had joined them at this point. "Why on earth would you lock me in there? I was trying to explain things and you just rushed out."

Margie turned to her charge. "Because you are clearly out of your senses! You cannot go somewhere alone with him child. This is clearly part of some evil plot and I won't have it."

"Margie I am practically an adult and-"

"Practically is not an adult. Furthermore there is your virtue to consider."

Emma blushed while Killian laughed. "Margie-"

"I'm sorry but those are things that we must consider. Think of what your poor mother and father would say. It's all highly inappropriate."

"Margie," said Emma, "I can take care of myself. Thank you very much. And I had hoped that you would think better of me. I do have a will of my own you know."

"Oh Princess I didn't mean-"

Emma sighed. "I know. But I'm going with Killian tonight."

"Who?" Margie furrowed her brow.  
"Me," said Hook.

Margie rolled her eyes. "Oh gods! They're on a first name basis. Whatever shall the queen say? It's all highly inappropriate, highly inappropriate."

Emma laughed. "Calm yourself Margie. I hardly even know him."

The woman ran off leaving Hook and Emma to themselves. Hook stared at her. Tigerlily's words were still running through his head. He had choices to make.

"So then will you be joining me at the festival?" He stared directly at her. Emma stared back.

"You've already made it perfectly clear that I don't have a choice."

"Yes. Too right you are you haven't got a choice."

"Shall I be scrubbing floors today Hook? Or might I go prepare for the festival? Although I don't know how much I'll get to seeing as how I have no clothes of my own."

"Go. Do whatever you need so long as that governess of yours is kept out of my way."

Emma smiled slightly and Killian found himself returning it.

He spent the rest of the day making sure his ship was in working order. Then when night fell he went to his cabin to get Emma. He had not been sleeping there instead opting to stay with his crew. It was strange to approach his own door and feel as if he couldn't enter.

But Margie scared him more than he wanted to admit. Still, it was his ship and the little governess could be damned for all he cared. He would enter his cabin if he liked.

He didn't bother to knock and was greeted with shrieks. "You rotten pirate!"

"Margie, you're looking well," he said, "red in the face again."

"_Killian." _

He looked up at the sound of his name and found Emma in the door way. She was still wearing the same clothes because of course she had nothing to change into. But Margie had done something different with the girl's hair. It was down and fell in loose curls around her face.

She was all innocence.

He swallowed.

"I was only having a bit of fun." He grinned hoping that she hadn't seen his reaction. "Now Emma love are you ready for the festival?"

"I am."

"I don't like it," said Margie.

"I know," said Emma, grinning at her governess, "but I'm going. Besides if the two of us spend any more time in this cabin we might just kill each other. Come on now Hook."

"That's supposed to be my line," he said.

"You should know by now that I'm the one that does the telling."

They got off the ship and took a small boat ashore. The native's village was deep within the forest. It took them sometime to get there. When they finally did reach it the festival had already begun.  
There were dancers around a roaring fire, singing songs that sounded more like warrior cries. Those that weren't dancing played instruments or watched, clapping along.

"It's beautiful," said Emma, "I've never seen dancing like this. My dancing instructor would be appalled. He would say that they had terrible form."

Killian laughed. "They don't dance for form. They dance for the sake of dancing."

Tigerlily appeared before them then as if from nowhere. There was a twinkle in her eyes. "You came. I'm glad. You must be Emma. The spirits have said much about you."

Emma looked strangely at her then to Killian for some sort of explanation. Killian rolled his eyes. "Tigerlily's friends are invisible dead people that give her annoying messages. Please ignore what she says."

"Killian doesn't have an open mind," said Tigerlily, "and my father wants to have a word with you."

"And what does Avani want now? If it's about my men hunting-"

"It has nothing to do with hunting. It has to do with the land."

Killian looked at Emma. "Stay here."

She sighed. "Fine."

Tigerlily led Hook away from the crowd to where the chief was waiting for them in the woods. Avani towered over him at six and a half feet; he had broad shoulders, and black hair that he wore in two long braids. He wore an animal skin of some kind and a necklace of sharp animal teeth.

"Killian Jones," said Avani, "my daughter tells me that you have brought a stranger to this land."

"What of it? You've never cared about my personal affairs before."

"I do when it concerns my people."

"Ah. She told you about the spirit thing." Killian looked to Tigerlily. "Love you really should spend more time talking to the living. It would do wonders for your personality."

Tigerlily glared at him but remained quiet. Avani put a hand on his shoulder. "The last time you brought a stranger to this land we were nearly destroyed. If this girl threatens the existence of my people I will not hesitate to kill her."

"You forget that without me your people have no existence," said Killian, "and if the only reason you invited me here was to threaten that girl then you've wasted your breath. No one will touch a hair on that girls head as long as I'm around. Do you understand?"

"She brings a threat with her greater than anything we have ever seen. How can you allow her to live when her existence threatens our land?"

"Because I was paid to," said Hook, "and a very nice sum if I do say so myself now you will leave the girl to me Avani. Or else you'll have someone much worse than whatever is coming to answer to."

"And who would that be?"

"Her parents," he told him, "now if you'll excuse me I've got a Princess waiting."

Hook turned to leave and found a wide-eyed Emma standing there. He tried to seem as nonchalant as he could and faked a grin. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it isn't polite to eaves drop?"

She didn't answer. She just ran.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to get up. But I've been trying to develop a plot for this story to no avail but I think I finally have one. Hopefully it works out and you all like it. Thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed, followed and favorited. You are all amazing!**

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


End file.
